supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finster Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Sharpay: "I WANT THAT TOY!" Announcer: "Jo returns to the UK to meet the Finster Family." Sharpay: "GIVE IT TO ME!!" Announcer: "And takes on their spoiled 4-year-old princess." kicks and screams Submission Reel Jo: "Another week, another family in need. Let's take a look shall we?" ???: "Hi, we're the Finster Family. I'm Tiffany." ???: "And I'm Trent." Finster Family Home knocks on the door Tiffany: "These are the sextuplets, Troy, Diego, Andi, River, Quinn and Kyle." Jo: "Who's that little one you're holding?" Tiffany: "That's Oliver, he's 3 months old." Jo: "Who's the one in the curls and pink coat?" Trent: "That's Sharpay." Observation Begins Sharpay: "Mommy, I want that dress!" Tiffany: "No dear, that's too expensive." Sharpay: "I want candy!" Tiffany: "No, not today." Sharpay: "I want it!" Sharpay: "Look, mommy! Toys! I want them all!" Sharpay: "I want a donut!" Sharpay: "I want cookies!" Sharpay: "I want it now!" Observation Continues hits Oliver cries Tiffany: "Don't do that to baby Oliver he's only a baby Sharpay: "No he's not he's a big kid!" Tiffany: "No your the big kid. Oliver's a baby." Sharpay: "NO I'M THE BABY HE'S THE BIG KID!!!!" Dinnertime Bedtime Parent Meeting Toy Confiscation Jo: "Later that morning, Mom asked Sharpay to get dressed. However, Sharpay wanted to stay in her PJ's." Tiffany: "Sharpay, I need you to get dressed. We're going to go to church." Sharpay: "I...HATE...CHURCH!!!!" Jo: (to Tiffany) "Tell her in a firm voice that she must go to church. Otherwise, she will lose her Care Bears for two days." Tiffany: (in firm voice) "Sharpay, you need to get dressed to go to church. Otherwise I will take away your Care Bears for two days. Do you understand me?" pours orange juice over her church shoes Sharpay: "There! Now, we can't go to church!" Tiffany: "Oh, yes we can. You forgot you still have an extra pair of church shoes, right? Now get you church shoes on or you'll lose your Care Bears for the next two days." rapidly smacks Tiffany Tiffany: "Sharpay, stop it!" Jo: "Mom was getting frustrated, so I decided to step in." Jo: "You do not hit your mommy." Sharpay: "I...HATE...GOING...TO...CHURCH!!!" cuts her church clothes up with a pair of scissors Tiffany: "Your Care Bears are in toy jail now." Sharpay: "Now, we can't go to church. NYAH-NYAH!!!" confiscates Sharpay's Care Bears while Jo takes the pair of scissors away Trent: "You still have extra church clothes which you haven't destroyed, Sharpay, so put them on and let's get going." Sharpay: "I'M...NOT...GOING!!!!" comes down to Sharpay's level Jo: "Sharpay...come over here..." Sharpay: "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO CHURCH. I HATE IT! I HATE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" family gather in the car and drive off to church, 15 minutes behind schedule Jo: "The family was 15 minutes late for church." starts rapidly kicking Tiffany's seat Tiffany: "If you don't stop kicking my seat, then I will confiscate your Minnie Mouse plush and put you on the Naughty Pillow when we get home. Got it?" Jo: "However, Sharpay's antics caused Tiffany to crash the car." Tiffany: "Is everybody okay?" Andi: "We're all fine Mummy." Jo: "The family never made it church. And after Tiffany had to pay an enormous bill at the car repairers, we went home and I told her to get some air while I disciplined Sharpay." puts Sharpay on the Naughty Pillow Jo: "Your behavior is very spoiled and I do not like it." Sharpay: "It isn't spoiled!" Jo: "That behavior in the car..." Sharpay: "SHUT UP!!!" Naughty Pillow Jo: "It wasn't long before Sharpay started to cry and whine because it was Andi's turn to watch TV." Andi: "IT'S MY TURN TO WATCH TV!" Sharpay: "SCRAM!!!" Andi: "MOMMY! SHARPAY WON'T LET ME WATCH DORA THE EXPLORER!!!" [Sharpay is watching Peppa Pig in her bedroom] Tiffany: "No, Sharpay. You are not watching TV right now. it's Andi's turn." Sharpay: "I am watching Peppa Pig. Mommy and Andi, scram!" Tiffany: "Come on." turns off the television, takes Sharpay by the hand and places her into the Naughty Pillow Tiffany: "Sharpay, I told you that it was Andi's turn to watch TV, but you didn't listen to mommy. Now you are sitting on the Naughty Pillow until mommy comes and gets you." walks away and confiscates Sharpay's Barbie Princess Bride doll by putting it into the Toy Confiscation Box escapes and resumes watching Peppa Pig Tiffany: "Turn off Peppa Pig. You're not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in time out." pushes Tiffany out of the bedroom, locks the door and changes Andi's show back to Peppa Pig Jo: "Sharpay was a fighter, so that's when I intervened." steps into the room Jo: "Sharpay, you need to turn off the television and sit back down on the Naughty Pillow!" Sharpay: "Not listening." switches the TV off and puts Sharpay back on the Naughty Pillow Sharpay: "You (bleep)!!!" comes down to her level Jo: "Sharpay, sit BACK down on the pillow until mommy comes and gets you!" flinches, and sits back on the Naughty Pillow Tiffany: "Jo's voice caused Sharpay to be scared enough to go back on the Naughty Pillow." stays put on the Naughty Pillow 4 minutes later Tiffany: "Sharpay, I asked you to turn the TV but you didn't listen. I would like an apology!" Sharpay: *sarcastically* "Sorry!" Supernanny's Tips Baby Log Mommy and Me Good Eater Tiffany: "I want you to eat three pieces of steak and two pieces of broccoli." picks up a piece of steak with her fork and begins to eat it Stay in Bed DVD Meeting Onward 'Jo: "It wasn't long until Sharpay stole Andi's Flareon Pokedoll Plush Doll." looks at Andi's Flareon Pokedoll Plush Sharpay: "I WANT THAT TOY!" Andi: "Mommy says it's mine." Sharpay: "GIVE IT TO ME!" snatches the Flareon pokedoll off Andi Andi: "MOMMY!" starts to cry Sharpay: "I WANT IT!" runs to Tiffany Andi: "MOMMY SHARPAY STOLE MY FLAREON POKEDOLL AND WON'T GIVE IT BACK!" Tiffany: "Sharpay give that doll back to Andi or you are going on the Naughty Pillow!" Sharpay: "NO!" takes the Flareon Pokedoll off Sharpay and puts her on the Naughty Pillow and gives it back to Andi Andi: "Thanks Mommy!" goes back to play with the other sextuplets with Kyle playing with his Bugs Bunny doll, River playing with his stuffed lion plush, Diego playing with his Tiger plush doll, Quinn playing with his Apollo Plush, and Troy playing with his Spot Plush Kyle: "Are you okay?" Andi: "Yes Kyle Sharpay decided to take one of my favorite toys off me." Tiffany: "Sharpay you are on the Naughty Pillow because you stole your sibling's property sit their for 4 minutes." walks away, leaving Sharpay on the Naughty Pillow Sharpay: "Poopie Head." Jo: "Just ignore it, Tiffany." Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts